One Shot requests
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Each chapter is another requested one-shot.  Third chapter for Invader Johnny!  Called, "Desiree the Dog".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Danny/Dani friendship fic for Yuul!**

**Takes place after Phantom Planet BTW. Probably my only story that doesn't block out the events of PP. Dani's POV, obviously.**

"Danny!" I called, as I floated down beside him, grinning. When I spotted my cousin, a grin stretched across his face, too. I have never seen him so happy. "Your idea worked!"

Sam, who had her arms wrapped around him smiled. "Of course it did." Danny laughed.

"I'm just glad my parents accept me," he said. Sam stepped away from him so I could hug him.

He was so tall compared to me, my feet lifted off the ground. I giggled, but then I realized, I was crying. Danny leaned back to look at me, and his smile faded. Concern filled his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dani?" he asked, worried. I shook my head and buried my face in his shoulder.

I choked out a sob. "Nothing's wrong; everythings right. I'm hust happy I didn't lose my family. Namely you."

Danny smiled again, and he hugged me a bit tighter. "I'm glad I didn't lose my family either. Speaking of family," he said, kissing me on the cheek in a brotherly way. He waved to someone. "Mom! Dad!" He turned back to me. "It's time my parents met you."

**A/N: Ummm... I have no excuses. I sat down to write a friendship fic, it came out as a family one. Huh. Interesting. I'm taking one-shot requests peoples!**

**-Jo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Invader Johnny, this sure was fun to write! Hope you like it!**

**I won't be continuing this: it's a one-shot. You can have fun figuring out what happened and how. ;-) BTW, the caps are supposed to be italics, but it keeps changing them on WordPad.**

Maddie POV

I woke up slowly, my brain feeling like it was bashing itself against the inside of my skull. I groaned, but the sound came out differently. Kind of like... a whimper.

I felt strange. Every part of me seemed lighter, colder. It took me a moment to realize that everything around me was bigger. I blinked. Nothin changed. I tried to stand up, but found that it was difficult. It was much easier to stay on all fours. I raised a hand to my forehead... and gasped.

My hand wasn't a hand. It was... and paw. A glowing, green PAW!

I tried to scream, but it came out as a howl; a DOG howl. I stopped immideantly. I stumbled over to one of the stainless steel counters that ran along the edges of the lab and recoiled in horror once I saw my reflection.

I was a tiny green ghost dog. The same dog that had come out of the portal a few minuets ago.

I was to busy freaking out to notice Danny, Sam and Tucker coming down the stairs to the lab. Danny suddenlyexhaled, and stiffened.

"Ghost sense," he said, eyes darting around and landing on me.

Wait... did he say GHOST SENSE? Before I had time to freak out over that, Danny sighed in an exasperated way.

"Cujo, how many times do I have to tell you? Go back to the Ghost Zone and STAY THERE," Danny said as he walked over to me. Sam smirked.

"Gonna drop him off again?" she asked, looking down at a clipboard.

Danny stooped down and picked me up. "Yeah. Don't want Valerie seeing him around. I can train when I get back."

Tucker came forwards and bent his knees a little to look at my face. "Did Cujo always have purple eyes?"

Danny blinked, and hope swelled in my chest. Maybe he could reverse what happened!

"I don't actually know," Danny responded. Then he glanced up the stair way. "Is anyone coming?"

Confused, I sat still in Danny's arms as Tucker ran upstairs half-way, then back down. "All clear," my son's best friend confirmed.

Before I knew what was happening, a bright ring of light flashed into existance around my son's waist. It split in two, and on travled upwards, the other downwards.

Where they travled, they turned my son into Danny Phantom.

"Be back soon guys," Danny said. Tucker and Sam waved as Danny flaoted up into the air. Tucker hit a button on the panel, and the Ghost Portal's doors opened. Danny flew forwards into the green swirling mist.

I wasn't getting out of this. I was a ghost dog and my son was the hated Ghost Boy.

**A/N: I will not be continuing this, so don't ask. Please review and/or request another oneshot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is another one for Invader Johnny. Enjoy!**

Desiree floated through the ghost zone, giggling quietly to herself.

"Foolish Skulker," she chuckled. (I'm not saying what the wish she just granted was. I'm leaving it to your guys' imagination.)

As she laughed, a figure flew out of the gloom. It was Ember.

"Nobody," she growled. "Messes with my boyfriend!"

Before Desiree had time to do more than blink, Ember strummed her guitar. A blast flew into her and her mind went curiously blank.

Ember smirked. "Desiree, I want you to get down on all fours."

Desiree immideantly dropped to the ground. Oh, how Ember loved the hypnotisim knob just installed!

"Hang your tongue out of the side of your mouth, and pant. Act like a dog!" Ember snarled.

Desiree, lifted her self up so (if she had legs) she would be sitting. She raised her hands up, and started panting, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

"Ruff!" the wish granting ghost yelled happily. "Ro-uff. Ro-UFF!"

Ember smirked. "You will act like this for a week, Desiree. Understand?"

Desiree dropped down and started flying in a circle, trying to catch her tail(ghost tail  
? What the shell is it called?)

Ember chuckled and flew off, leaving Desiree to happily soar towards Wulf and start sniffing his, ahem, behind.


End file.
